Divergent (No War!) Four and Tris
by Divergent.FourandTris
Summary: This is a series of chapters of Four and Tris if there was no war.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (No War!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters and Divergent sadly**

**Tris POV**

I just woke up realizing today is the day we choose our jobs in Dauntless and get our apartments. It feels like the Choosing Ceremony was just yesterday. Although I miss Mom, Dad, and Caleb, I'm thrilled I'm with Tobias. It's like he is apart of the family. Not in a brotherly way, though.

I quickly get out of bed and run into the bathroom, looking at the time saying 8:17. The ceremony is at 8:30! I turn the shower on and take a quick 3-minute shower. I look around for my towel, quickly grab it, wipe myself, and change into tight black leggings, a black t-shirt, a leather jacket to make myself look more aggressive, and wear black boot heels. I see Christina waiting for me, and we run out together.

No one knew about Tobias and me, not even our best friends. It was breakfast before we started the job choosing ceremony. Christina and I rush into the dining hall and look around for our friends. We see Will, Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, Lynn, and Tobias. I give Tobias a quick smile and head over to the table. Luckily, I got a spot beside him. He takes my hand under the table and squeezes it tight, and then lets it go, so no one thinks that anything is going on between us. We wanted our relationship to be a secret so that no one believes that the only reason I got first place in initiation was that Tobias had been giving me the easy way out. I was treated the same as the other initiates in training. Tobias and I quickly eat before anyone could finish, and we head out to talk. Apparently, we were told that the job choosing ceremony started at 8:30 when it actually begins at 10:30! Great, I had to wake up in a rush, but at least now I can go and relax with Tobias at his apartment. When we head out where no one can see us, I give Tobias a peck on his lips and whisper in his ear, "Race you to your apartment!"

We race, but before I can start running, Tobias holds me down by my waist and starts running himself. I still won because I'm faster than him and also because I took the easy way out by asking him for a kiss, but really I just tricked him and wriggled through his arms. Tobias opens the door with his key, and I jump onto his couch. He locks the door and joins me, cuddling with me. Four picks me up and places me onto his lap. He carefully kisses me, knowing my boundaries with him. I want our relationship to go slowly, and he knows it too because I love him and want him to truly love me and for him to not just use me. He somehow reads my mind and says, "Tris, I don't know if you do back, but, I love you, I love you a lot. Would you maybe want to move in with me?" I blushed very hard and look away, so he doesn't see me, which makes him say, "It's ok if you don't want to! If you want some space, it's fine.", "No, no, I would love to move in with you, Tobias! I love you too. Four," I reply. Tobias exhales in a 'phew' way to show that he was happy I was moving in with him.

We head out realizing all our making out took an hour and a half, and it was almost 10:30. We go out, and Tobias and I separate and go to our spots, I go sit in my assigned seat and wait for my name to be called while Tobias watches everyone from the back.

**Thank you so much for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it, even if not please leave us feedback!**

**~Ray and Ann **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -Job Choosing**

**Tris POV**

I got first place in Dauntless, which meant that I had been the best out of Dauntless as a first-year. The second-year's were called to the stage in the way they were ranked last year, I got invited to the stage first and got asked what job I wanted to be in Dauntless. I said I wanted to be an instructor. But since that was a part-time job, I decided to be a tattoo artist for the rest of the year. After I was called onto the stage to choose my job, I went back to my seat and watched patiently as everyone else decided their jobs. Now that I am partly an instructor, people shouldn't have a problem if I go public with my relationship but we would have to pretend as if our relationship just started so no one thought he had helped me cheat to come first in the rankings. While leaving the atrium, I got my apartment key and got ready for the next week when I start my job! I better go and tell Tori I asked to be a tattoo artist so she can train me! I rush down to the tattoo parlour and look around for Tori and find her and I tell her the news. She was happy I joined the tattoo parlour so I also told her about Tobias and me. I told her about the event at the Ferris wheel and asked her to give me a tattoo with a Ferris wheel and 4&6 together, She tattoos the tattoo on the inside of my arm. I leave after an hour and look for Tobias. I find Tobias and we go to his apartment. When we enter the usual we jump onto his couch, he puts me onto his lap we kiss, but after that, I show him my new tattoo. "That's hot, Tris. Reminds me of the time you made me climb up the Ferris wheel with you," he says.

"Yeah! You should get the same tattoo, Tobias. Plus, people won't even find out who 6 is!" I say.

"Ok lets head over to the tattoo parlour and I can get the same one on my arm," he replies.

We walk to the tattoo parlour with our hands laced with each other.

When we get to the tattoo parlour, Tori sees us and says, "Four! I wasn't expecting you. The same as 6?" she says with a wink.

"Yeah!" Tobias responds. After an hour, Tobias and I have the same tattoo and we get back to his apartment. We jump onto the couch. The regular. We start to kiss. He gives me a hungry kiss and I kiss him back. After a couple of minutes, we hear a knock on the door. I push off of Tobias' lips and he moans.

"I have to see who's at the door just one sec and we can get back," I tell him. I open the door and find Uriah and Zeke.

"Hey, Tris! I'm inviting you and Four over to Zeke's apartment for a party and then we'll play Candor or Dauntless with only Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Will, Lynn, myself, Zeke, and you guys," Uriah tells us.

"Wait, Tris why are you in Four's apartment?" Uriah adds.

"You'll find out at Candor and Dauntless Uriah," I smile and give Tobias a wink. "Ok... Just don't forget to wear layers! Party starts at 8:30 no later!"

Zeke says and he and Uriah run off to let everyone at Dauntless know about the party.

**Thanks for reading guys! We hope you enjoyed it, and even if not pls review to give some feedback!**

**Someone asked when we will be posting, we will be posting a chapter every week starting from December 12. Tomorrow (Dec.12 even Ray's bday!) we will be posting Chapter 2 and then every week the chapters will be a bit longer and posted every week!**

**~Ray and Ann**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -The Party**

**Tris POV**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any characters**

Tobias and I arrive at Zeke's apartment. I knock on the door and I'm welcomed by Christina.

She says, "Great we were just about to start, Zeke just kicked out all the other people,"

I see Marlene, Shauna, Christina, Will, Lynn, Uriah, and Zeke sitting in a circle. I sit with Tobias on my left and Christina on my right.

"Welcome everyone, today we will be playing Candor or Dauntless, which is basically truth or dare, let's get started why don't you start it off Uriah" Zeke announces.

"Ok, Dauntless or Candor? Tris" Uriah asks.

"Dauntless," I say.

Uriah says, "Okay, I dare you to tell me why you were in Four's apartment today"

I look at Tobias and whisper in his ear and ask, "Should we just tell them, now that my year as a first-year is over and there would be no way they could think that we cheated in the rankings because we were together if we make them think that we just started our relationship?"

Everyone looks at me wondering what's going on in my mind, I look at Tobias for a response and he nods at me, and I exhale a breath I realize I had been keeping in my lungs.

I say, "Well, Four and I started dating just now" and with that, I add, "and I'm going to go by Six during initiation,"

I look at everyone and they all are smiling at me.

I say, "Why aren't you guys surprised?" confused by their looks.

Christina speaks up, "Well… we suspected you two had a thing going on... but we wanted for you two to tell us" she pauses then says looking at Uriah "but Uriah was losing his patience"

Zeke says, "Okay… let's continue the game, Tris choose someone"

"Candor or Dauntless? Christina"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go to Eric, put peanut butter on his face and say I like slaps, can I slap you?"

"Fine, dare accepted. Who wants to come?"

Shauna and Will raised their heads.

We watched as they left and after 20 minutes of waiting for them and watching Marlene and Uriah make out, and Zeke complain and everyone else either watches or eats food. Four and I make out while waiting for them and they finally arrive. Will and Shauna enter laughing so hard, and Shauna looks like she might die from the laughter. Christina enters rubbing her cheek. Will shows us a video of Christina getting slapped.

Christina says, "Ok, moving on, Candor or Dauntless, Four"

"Candor" he replies.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts out.

"What's your real name?" Christina continues ignoring Uriah.

"No one except for three people knows my real name and one is dead, so no I won't tell you my real name,'' with that, he looks at me and takes his shirt off.

Christina turns to me and loudly exclaims, "You know?"

I ignore her and pay my attention to Tobias.

He looks uncaring, I take his hand and entwine my fingers with his. He says, "Candor or Dauntless, Zeke"

"Dauntless, because I am not a pansycake," Zeke says.

"I dare you to lick everyone's foot except for me and Tris"

"Challenge accepted"

He goes around licking everyone's foot and at the same time, everyone says eww.

"Ok, done"

"Candor or Dauntless, Marlene"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to go into the hallway and make out with the first person who walks by."

"Fine"

Marlene gets up and walks out into the hallway as Zeke and Uriah follow her. Once they leave, Tobias pats on his lap inviting me to sit on it. As five minutes pass by they return and with Zeke laughing at Marlene and with Marlene taking her jacket off and then sitting down.

"Her mom was the first one walking by" Zeke explains.

"Candor or Dauntless, Four"

"Dauntless"

"I dare you to let Tris throw knives at you"

"Ok"

Four and I get up with Zeke following us and make our way down to the training area. I grab some knives off of a tray, while Tobias stands at the target. I throw one at his shoulder, one at his head and finally, I throw one near his ear just scratching it. We go back to Zeke's apartment and as we enter everyone claps for me once they see the blood on Tobias's ear. I go back and as Tobias sit's down, I sit in his lap.

_**To be continued…..**_

**Thx for reading guys! Please review it will help us. Thank you so so much for the follows! Send us some good dares/truths!**

**~Ray and Ann**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Continued of Dauntless and Candor**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE US FEEDBACK**

**Guys just to be clear, we are changing the rating from T to M because of the writing in chapter 5.**

It was my turn to give dares or truths and I needed to think this one through. I've been seeing Marlene and Uriah stick their hands under the table and giving each other smiles.

"Uriah, C or D?" I ask him.

"Dauntless for sure because I'm not a pansycake," Uriah replies with a wink he gave towards, I think Marlene.

"Ok, I dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with...Marlene!" I tell him with a wink I give to Shauna.

"Ok! That's awesome, I mean yeah, whatever lets get over this," he says with a 'whatever' tone although I knew inside of me that his heart was racing fast and he was really, really excited.

Uriah and Marlene come outside of the room with Uriah's face smudged with red lipstick in the shape of lips.

When they come out, they blushed and their faces were beet red.

Everyone just laughs and Uriah dares me next.

"Tris, I dare you to-"

"Wait, I haven't even said Candor or Dauntless" I cut him.

"Candor or Dauntless, Tris"

"For sure Dauntless Uriah because I am no pansycake," I say.

"I dare you to _make out _with Four in front of us," He says with excitement in his tone.

I just look at Tobias and fall into his blue eyes but we eventually _make out_. I pull apart remembering that I need air to live and I see Uriah snickering from where he's sitting with his phone out recording us. He presses something and says done, and says that he sent it. I grab his phone and realize what a huge mistake he made. Shit. He just sent a video of me and Tobias making out to all of the Dauntless. I quickly delete the video and hope that it works.

Tobias is really mad. No one wants to encounter him when he's mad but, of course, me. He grabs my hand and looks at me trying to say that we have to get out of here. I stand up and quickly give everyone a goodbye stare.

I tell him after we leave, "Tobias, are you ok? I know what they did was wrong but, I deleted the video, if it makes you feel better we can check your phone?"

He nods and we check on his phone for the video. I don't have a phone because back in Abnegation, we thought, _they_ thought it was selfless to stay on phones all the time rather than spend time with your family. Thankfully, the video wasn't sent to anyone. I look at Tobias and he looks calmer like the Tobias I know.

"Ok, now that is over,'' I say, "Let's go to our apartment"

We make our way to our apartment. I get the key from my pocket and unlock the door. We make our way in. I change out of my clothes and then realize that I was in front of Tobias. I really didn't care but I turn around to see Tobias with a mischievous smile on his face_. _I tell him that I am ready to face my fear. He gives me an exciting look and starts to take his clothes off, I do the same. We let the night lead us on. We jump onto the bed kissing each other. He kisses my upper lip in a way to ask for my permission. He kisses lower...

**BAHAHAHA! We left you guys on a cliffhanger! Please let us know in the reviews if we should write about **_**it**_**. If we should not, then please let us know in the reviews or PM us. We really need your feedback! If you got cliffhanged, chapter 5 is coming out tomorrow! Stay tuned!**

**~Ray and Ann**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE US FEEDBACK**

He kisses lower..which gives me a big rush of adrenaline. He plants kisses on my stomach and makes his way down and then he brings my waist up to his. He enters my body and I feel an immediate sense of pleasure. He fastens his pace. After a while, Tobias gives me a passionate kiss and we stop. We lie down and I raised my head at an angle and rested on his chest to meet his eyes. "I love you," I said, while he traces patterns on my tattoo of ravens. He replies, "I love you too", and we fall asleep.

I wake up with pleasure from last night. I turn over and see Tobias holding my waist and that my bare legs and my body is on him. Shoot! The new initiates are coming today! I try to get out of bed without waking him up.

I quickly get to the shower and wash my body. I change into tight black leggings, a black tank top to make myself look aggressive, I wear long black boots that Christina made me get from the Dauntless clothing outlet, and I apply black eyeshadow, mascara, and curl my hair and put it up into a high bun. Yup, just like in Abnegation. Tobias wakes up just in time and gives me a look of pleasure "Good morning Four!"

"Good morning Six!" he smiles.

"Ready to train the initiates? Because they're arriving in an hour" I say looking at my watch then at Tobias.

"Yeah, I better go change Tris, I'll meet you at the cafeteria, you don't want the Candor waiting for you," he says.

"Hey, she's Dauntless now! And make sure you come fast!" I tell him and run out.

I go into the cafeteria and sit down with my friends. I don't talk much and quickly eat as well as Tobias or should I say, Four.

Four and I quickly get to the net because the initiates should be coming down any minute.

We walk over to the net, just in time to see a Stiff, even though I hated being called a Stiff I will still refer to her as a one because I didn't want her to know I'm from Abnegation.

"What's your name Stiff, don;t forget you only get to choose once," I say in my instructor Six voice. Tobias also said this to me when I first jumped.

"Uh, London," she says.

"Four, first jumper, London,"

After everyone jumps, I look at my clipboard. The new initiates are:

(We were too lazy and didn't really want to write about who jumped but the first jumper was Abnegation)

**Initiates:**

**Edith-Abnegation transfer (boy)**

**Clare-Candor transfer (girl)**

**Dice-Erudite transfer (original name Eurydice) (boy)**

**London-Abnegation transfer (original name unknown) (girl)**

**Sawyer-Erudite transfer (boy)**

**Kate-Candor transfer (girl)**

**Derrick-Candor transfer (boy)**

**Karen-Erudite transfer (girl)**

**James-Candor transfer (boy)**

**Hector-Dauntless (boy)**

**Ann-Dauntless (girl)**

**Ray-Dauntless (girl)**

**Zach-Dauntless (boy) ( original name Zachary)**

**Gabi-Dauntless (girl)**

**Raena-Dauntless (girl)**

**Robin-Dauntless (boy)**

**Annika-Dauntless (girl)**

"Hello initiates! I'm Six, this is Four, this is Marlene-"

"Why are both of your names numbers?" the Candor girl I think Clare asks.

"If I wanted to join Candor I would have joined their faction." I snap at her.

She keeps quiet and I suddenly feel guilty of being mean.

"Initiates, you will be split up with Marlene and Uriah, and Four and I. Transfers with Four and I and Dauntless born with Marlene and Uriah."

Uriah and Marlene take the Dauntless born to their 'dorms' while Four and I show the transfers their 'dorms'

Thankfully, no one asked if boys and girls would be staying in one room together but instead they all looked at each other flustered.

"Transfers! Quickly find your bed you'll be staying in and get rid of your old faction clothes and change into the Dauntless ones. Don't be late in the Pit!" Tobias says.

**Thanks for reading guys! Just because Christmas is near yayyyyy! Expect the next chapter in 4-5 days! **

**~Ray and Ann**


	6. Author's Note

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*** NOT A CHAPTER** :(**

**Hey guys! We are so sorry for not updating and posting a new story! Expect the next chapter by Thursday, January 9, 2020, or Friday, January 10, 2020. Thanks for your patience. We might give you guys a bonus chapter if we can get to 10 followers! And Chapter 6 will be extra long because we kept you guys waiting. So sorry! **

**Ray & Ann **


End file.
